The Second Russian Civil War
The Second Russian Civil War was an event in russian politics. The Second Russia Civil War was a civil war in Russia that broke out due to instability caused by the ongoing 2nd Russo-Japanese war. Russia had initially declared war on the Empire of Japan for the second time as a work around to be able to attack and immobilize the United states whose government at the time had close ties to the government of China. The unity, power, and influence of China had made them a big target internationally. After China crashed Japan in the 4th Japanese Crash, their major and only real competition, China was able to greatly increase its influence internationally, making them a bigger target internationally. Russia, along with other nations that had been directly attacked or were threatened by China, formed an anti Sino-Bog coalition. China was able to learn of this through a leak, and preemptively struck at the coalition nations, severely hampering growth and stability in many of the nations using unions and their corporations. However, the coalition was still able to strike due to the great wealth of its members at the time, being able to crash one of the two major Chinese corporations. After this, it would seem it would become an economical war of attrition for both sides until India unexpectedly struck at the weakened Chinese nation, being able to do serious damage to it. Unfortunately, India was unable to hold the Chinese sectors due to nationalization, and proxy minor corps harassing the Indian corp and the betrayal of the korean ponies. After the great crashed, most nations began isolation and nationalization in order to be able to recover. However, China still had ties to the head of other governments, most notably the USA. Due to the inherent division within the USA, they were unable to properly form a government, most noticeably lacking a defense minister. Russia decided to capitalize on this opportunity to declare war on the USA and cripple its economy and stability to give a warning and possibly help replace the ruling government. Rum had blocked nations being able to directly declare war on the USA for those reasons, so the looked for a workaround by declaring war on japan, who had a defensive pact with the USA, forcing them into war, and where not part of any major alliances. Unfortunately, Rum made a last minute change before the declaration passed and allowed the US president to be able to assign troops and distribute funding withought the need of a defense minister. This would backfire on the Russians for tho they had more troops than the US, they were greatly outmatched technologically and qualitatively. At the same time, Iran decided it was a good time to Fight absolutely everyone, and declared war on the third biggest alliance in the game, the Anti-Communist-Alliance, which included Russia. Russia found itself being greatly outmatched going toe to toe with the US, where they made the decision to not send a single troop to the front line. Shortly after the outbreak of the war, Russia found itself with ever climbing loss of growth and war weariness from destruction of Russia. Because of this, A civil war broke out with the purpose of replacing the current ruling government, leading to the 2nd Russian Civil War. As the war progressed, the ruling Russian party was overthrown in a coup due to activism abuse, leading to the suicide of the Tsar, Nikolai Romanov. As of this being written, the wars are still raging with peace talks in progress.